Unexpected Love
by KitaDawn
Summary: Two year's after Edward left, Bella finally moved back to Forks. Something unexpected happens. An unexpected love. Unexpected, but not unwanted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer**; I do not own Twilight, or anything that is recognizable. All credit's go to their rightful owners**. I also, will not be putting a disclaimer in every chapter, so this is it. Understand, that I don't think I own them, I'm just using them!

A.N: Sorry, I couldn't finish the last story I started, I lost all interest in the story! I'm going to try and write this one. And again, if you have any feedback, or anything, don't hesitate to speak your mind!

Chapter One: Coming home.

Let me clear up a few things. Two year's ago, Edward and his family left me. I was crushed, and thought my life was over, at first. But, I got over it. I only stayed with Charlie for three month's after. I was hoping it was some sick joke, and that he would be there. But the day's turned into weeks, and I decided I had to move on. I moved to Florida to live with my mother, Renee, and her husband Phil.

It's been two years since Edward left me. But, in those two years, I've moved on with my life. I learned that the longer that he stayed gone, the better. I'm much better, and more happier with him out of my life. I've learned who the real me is. Life got so much better once I got to Florida. I ended up graduating high school with honours, and had a job the whole time I was there.

I remembered thing's, from living in Fork's, and to tell you the truth, I missed home. But, I wouldn't be missing it for much longer. I was on a plane, headed home. Nobody knew I was coming home, except my dad, Charlie. I made him promise not to tell anyone! Mainly Billy, because I knew he would tell Jake, and the others. I wanted to surprise everyone, if I didn't need a ride home, from the airport, I wouldn't have even told Charlie.

I needed this, I needed to go home. Fork's was home. I was getting excited to get off the plane, and get home! I planned on going to Jake's once I got home, and settled away. As soon as the plane landed, once I got off I went straight to baggage claim. I grabbed my two bag's, and looked for Charlie.

I seen Charlie among the crowd of people. I made my way over, quickly as possible. I dropped my bags, and hugged him, "Hey daddy." He smiled, and put his arms around me, "Hey Bell's. You ready?" I nodded, and we headed out to the car, and drove home. We made small talk, and caught up a little bit. The forty minute drive to Fork's went by so quickly.

It wasn't long before we were home. I looked around, nothing has changed. Everything was still the same. I went up stair's to pack away my things, and thought about Jake and everyone else. I made the choice to go see Jake, once I fed Charlie. My thought's started to drift to Paul. Jake was telling me some funny story about him, and it made me miss him. I remember being a kid, hanging out with Jake and Paul on my summer visit's with Charlie. I haven't seen him since I stopped coming every summer. Even when I was living home before, I never seen Paul. I seen everyone, besides him. He was always patrolling when I was with the pack. So, I never got to see him.

Once everything was packed away, I went downstairs, I made mac and cheese, for supper. Charlie and I ate while we caught up more. After supper was all said and done, I cleaned up, then got ready to head out.

Once I left the house, I got into my old truck, hoping it would work. With the first click of the key, she started up! I was thankful she still worked. I gassed up, and headed to La Push. I drove the fifteen minute's, till I reached First Beach. I pulled over, and pulled out my cell. I texted Jake, **"Hey, what's up? - Bella."** I got a reply, back fast. **"Hey Bells, not much. Just got home. You? - Jake." **I smiled at the text, but never replied. I put the phone away, as I started the truck, and put her in gear. I got back on the road, and drove straight to Jake's.

Once I stepped out of the truck, I rushed to the door. I knocked quickly. Slowly, the door opened, and Jake stood there, mouth opened. "BELLA!" he said, grabbing me, and squeezing me, as hard as he could, without hurting me. I hugged him back. Once he let go, he started asking questions, "How long are you home for? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? Does Charlie know? Who else know's your here? Oh my god, I'm happy to see you. Fuck, I should shut up and let you talk now!"

I laughed, "I'm home to stay. I wanted to surprise you! Yes, Charlie know's, he picked up me. Nobody else know's. And yes Jake, hush." I couldn'thelp but laugh, as he acted to hurt. "Ouch Bells, that hurts!" Jake and I chatted for a bit, then he heard the howl. He had to go, "I'm sorry Bells.." he looked sad. "Go on Jake, I'm going to drop over to see Emily, while I'm here. I'll catch yah later Jake!" Jake left, and I made my way to Emily's. God I missed her.

When I started hanging out with the pack, before I left, Emily and I became such good friends. We were always together. Charlie liked her, a lot. If Bella didn't go to La Push, Emily came to Forks, just to hang out, or have a girl's day. It would be good to see her, and everyone else. I was lost, when I first left. No Emily, or pack. I didn't have any friends, when I moved to Florida, but once I started school, I made one friend, and once high school was over, she left, and we haven't spoken since.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two;  
My visit with Emily was great. We had caught up, and made plans, to hang out very soon! Nobody else was around, but I would see them all in a couple of days! Emily said they were having a Bon fire, and a barbecue. She invited me, and said not to bring anything! Just come early and help her cook! I agreed right away! Emily and I had a great time catching up, and making plans! She was telling me about a new imprint, Kim. I couldn't wait to meet her, Emily says she's a great girl! If Emily likes her, then I know I will!

Once I said my goodbyes, I headed back to Charlie's. The ride home made me think about all the time I spent down here with Jake, and the pack!

Oh, your probably wondering how I know about the pack, let's just say, when Edward was still around, he would call then mutts, and after he left, I put two and two together. I had remembered the stories Jake told me about the cold ones and the shape shifters. That's how I learned Edward was a vampire. I also figured that, seeing as vampires were real, so were the shape shifters.

Anyways, I got home quickly, and went inside. Charlie was still up, watching tv. I checked the time, it was around 10:30, so I sat down on the couch, watching whatever was on tv with Charlie for a bit, before deciding to head to bed. I made my way up to my room, grabbed my clothes and such, and headed to shower. The hot water felt amazing, soothing the muscles in my back. I was fairly tired from the travelling. Once I shut off the water, I dried off, and quickly got dressed. I brushed my hair, and teeth next. Then I made my way back to my room. I crawled into bed, trying to relax.

I tossed and turned for about an hour, and I couldn't get to sleep! I don't understand why, I usually fall asleep, as soon as I get comfortable. I decided to turn on some music, to try and relax. I put my head phones in, and began to get comfortable again. After about a half hour, I finally relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

-  
I woke up the next morning, feeling great! I crawled out of bed, and headed downstairs, Charlie was awake, and in the kitchen. He was attempting to make breakfast, so I took over and cooked. Charlie smiled in thanks. I smiled back.

I made French toast with bacon and hash browns. Once breakfast was cooked, Charlie came into the kitchen, I made both plates, and sat down. I made coffee, and had orange juice on the table. We ate in silence, except for the few comments about the weather.

Once Charlie left for work, I done some much needed housework! I started with the kitchen. I scrubbed down every wall, the cupboards, the drawers, and the floors! Then I moved on the the living room, I vacuumed the floors, and scrubbed down the walls. I also dusted the furniture. After a full morning of cleaning, I made a sandwich, and ate outside, on the back deck.

After I had ate, I went back inside and made my way upstairs to clean the bathroom. I washed the walls down, and clean the tub, sink, and even the toilet. Once that was all done, I started on the laundry. The afternoon went by quickly, and it was soon time to start supper for Charlie.

I decided to make steak and potatoes. I made a salad to go with it. It wasn't much longer, and Charlie was home. I just took the steaks off the grill, and took the potatoes out of the oven. I dished up two plates.  
"Suppers ready!" I yelled from the kitchen. Charlie made his was to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat down.  
"Mmm, smells good Bells!"  
I smiled, thinking about yesterday. It was great to see Jake and Emily. I missed them dearly. I wish I had gotten to see the rest of the pack, but I will tomorrow! I couldn't wait.

The phone started ringing, I went to answer it, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Bella. It's Jake. What's up?"  
"Oh hey Jake! Not a whole lot, just about to clean up. You?" I asked,  
"Oh nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit?" He sounded hopeful.  
I smiled at this, "Of course Jake! Give me ten minutes and I'll come down."  
"Wait Bella, I was gunna come pick you up, and we go to a movie?"  
"Yeah sure Jake. I'll see you when you get here!" We said our goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

I went into the living room where Charlie was, "Oh hey dad, Jake is coming to get me and were going to go see a movie, okay?" I said. Charlie nodded, and mumbled a "yeah okay." I headed back into the kitchen and cleaned up. Then made my way upstairs, to get ready. I quickly changed, and headed back downstairs, I heard a honk from outside, I said goodbye to Charlie, and went outside to meet Jake.

I climbed into his car, "Hey Jake." then we got on the road to Port Angeles, there wasn't a movie theatre in Forks.  
"Hey Bells, how's it goin'?" he asked, glancing at me.  
"Great, and you?"  
"Oh you know Bells, could be better."

I smiled at Jake, the rest of the ride was in silence. The radio was on, and some country song was on. I know it may sound crazy, but I actually like country music. It was more about everyday things, unlike rap, or metal. Don't get me wrong, I love some rap, like Eminem, but that's about it. I'm not a big fan of other rappers. And for my taste in music, besides Eminem, and country, is a little pop. Or whatever plays on the radio.

Any way's, we made it to PA, and to the theatre, we got out of the car, and locked the doors. We walked up to see what was playing, "Bells, what movie do you wanna see? Something scary? or a rom com?" I started to laugh, me, watch a rom com? That's funny. "Jake, a horror movie is fine." The horror movie playing was 'Ouija', and I wanted to see it, ever since I seen the commercials on tv. Jake nodded. We went and paid for our ticket's, then went in.

A.N- if there are any mistakes at all, I'm sorry to say, but I don't have a beta, it's all mine. No editing, or a second opinion! Please, if you have any suggestions, let me know! (:


End file.
